Void thrasher
Void thrashers are psionic creatures that originate from the Void. They served as artillery for Amon. Overview Void thrashers have been observed to make their way out of Void portals on the surface of worlds. Their upper bodies possess scythe-like appendages, while tentacles make up the lower part of their bodies. History Void thrashers were first encountered during Amon's attack on Shakuras. Amon used them in an attempt to destroy the city of Talematros's warp conduit, summoning them from rifts into the Void itself. The Daelaam reinforcements managed to clear out the launch bays before the warp conduit was destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015 Void thrashers would later be deployed during the expedition into the Void, used by Emil Narud to push back the zerg and terran lines. With protoss support, these were pushed back, and Narud was slain. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Several more were sent against Sarah Kerrigan as she attempted to channel the essence of Ouros to ascend into a xel'naga, but they were all destroyed before they could stop the channeling.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 During the End War, Void thrashers were present in Char, attacking terran forces under the command of Bama Kowalski.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Void Thrashing (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit |image=VoidThrasher SC2-LotV Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=VoidThrasher SC2-LotV Rend1.JPG |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race= |faction= Amon's Forces |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Into the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Heroic *Massive |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=600 |shieldregen=Yes |hp=1800 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Void Barrage |gun1strength=10 |gun1attacks=4 |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=3 |gun1range=100 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=Targeted as both an air and ground unit |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Void thrashers appear in both the campaign mode of Legacy of the Void and Co-op Missions. They possess a ranged attack. They can be targeted by air-to-air attacks in a manner similar to the colossus.2015-08-05. Legacy of the Void : Allied Commanders Preview - StarCraft II. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-06 Their starting unit rank is called "Void monstrosity."2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 Abilities The void thrasher has a projectile ability where an icon is marked on the ground, before it shoots energy beams out of its body to the area.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 Notes *Concept art depicts the void thrasher as bearing a tentacled visage, a common motif of the Cthulhu Mythos. *Lines in the Galaxy Map Editor indicate void thrashers were to appear on the map Mist Opportunities in Co-op Missions.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mist Opportunities (in English). 2018. References Category:StarCraft II units Category:Races Category:Amon's Forces